


Chip Off the Old Block

by WhenTheMoonMetTheSun



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheMoonMetTheSun/pseuds/WhenTheMoonMetTheSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids aren't the only ones that take after him. | For Chrobinweek Day 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chip Off the Old Block

"Don't say it." 

Chrom sets his mouth in a way that'd be a scowl on anyone else, but on him it looks like a pout. 

"I have nothing to say about this," Robin says, pressing her lips into a line to keep from smiling. 

Chrom watches her a moment, judging her sincerity. "Well, if you did..."

"It'd be about how classes or training would be a good idea," she finishes, letting the smile through at the relieved look on her husband's face. She pushes off the door jamb and slowly picks her way through the destruction.

Chrom follows a second later, surveying the damage. The dark blue drapes once around the windows are half on the floor and suspiciously wet; the side table is knocked over with a vase of flowers emptied on the carpet; and what was formerly a bust--not to mention probably the only record of one of Chrom’s ancestors--is shattered on the floor and spread like confetti. 

“Gods.” It comes out as a tired sigh. “I can't believe what a mess they made.”

“I can.” Robin hardly seems upset, her tone teasing. She gives him a faux innocent look. “Where have I seen this kind of destruction before?”

"Stop," he says with no real heat behind the word.

Robin laughs and circles her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his chest. "Remember our honeymoon?"

Chrom’s cheeks immediately redden and he asks incredulously, “That’s the first thing that you thought of?”

She shrugs, her lovely eyes dark and mischievous. “I don’t think I’ve seen you break something quite so interesting since then.”

Chrom has a comeback on the tip of his tongue, but Robin steals it away with the touch of her lips. It’s hardly a kiss--it’s so light and brief--but his eyes slip shut and his mouth follows after her when she pulls away.

“We should probably go after them. Who knows what they’ve managed to get into by now?” she murmurs, her hands sliding down from his collar to his chest.

His thoughts are caught between kissing her again and recovering their disastrous duo to spare everyone else from their rampage. He’s decided on the former just as someone clears their throat from the doorway.

Chrom startles a little, the pink in his cheeks returning full force. Lucina spares them a small guilty look for interrupting their moment and gestures to the girl and puppy under her arms. 

The pair is covered head to toe in dirt and foliage, and the puppy’s once pristine blue sweater, embroidered with the Mark of Naga, now camouflages against the dog’s dark brown fur. Lucina motions for them to follow her into the hall where she can put down the squirming princess.

“These two,” Lucina begins sternly, “have been in the garden uprooting everything in sight.” Their eldest daughter frowns at the scene behind them. “And I see Great Uncle Brom did not escape unscathed.”

“I told you both that we should have gotten the other one,” Chrom says, taking Luci from her big sister’s arms. 

Robin shoots him a look like he’s crazy and cuddles the pup. “Chrom. Drapes notwithstanding, he’s perfect.” She runs her palm over his head and tries to find the edge of the sweater to get it off. It takes her a minute, but when she successfully tugs it off, she bursts into laughter.

“Wha--” His mouth snaps shut as she points at the gaping hole where his front paw goes.

Even Lucina has a hard time containing her smile. "He ran right under the rose bushes.”

“How is that perfect?” Chrom asks flatly.

“It is.” Robin insists, kissing his temple. “When they take after you.”


End file.
